Fate's Way To Love
by Ilana Lunus
Summary: If you have watched the movie Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths, then you know that Martian Manhunter found love again but have to leave her behind to protect his new home. Now its been weeks since that mission and both were misserable. Everyone grew worried over J'onn. Especially Diana and Clark. So they asked Dr. Fate to do the impossible. Tie in their fates. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1-Part 1~

Today started like any other day. In outer space stands the Watchtower. A space station to be the a secret headquarters to none other than, The Justice League. That said team is in the tower now making reports about their latest saves before they head home. One in particular member was staring out into the window which shows nothing but the stars and Earth. This person was in so much deep in thought that he never heard him being called.

?: J'onn?

He turned to see his teamate Wonder Woman or Diana to her friends.

J'onn: Diana?

Diana: Didn't you hear me calling you?

J'onn: I didn't actually. I just had a lot on my mind.

The herione knew exactly what it was.

Diana: You are thinking about _her_ again aren't you?

He sighed and looked back at the stars.

Diana: I understand. You two had a connection. A strong one at that.

J'onn: Not just strong. But rarely strong. Usually with my people who have that kind of connection with one another were mates for life. (Sigh) But alas. It was never ment to be in this case.

Diana: But J'onn-

J'onn: Diana please. Just...let me be.

She backed up a little.

Diana: Alright. I'll see you later then.

Then she walked away.

Thoughts kept on whirling in her mind. She felt so bad for him. He gave up another chance to have love just to protect his home. Now he is paying the price for it. Feeling totally alone.

I got to help him somehow.

she thought. _It'll take a magical miracle in order to cheer him up._

Then she noticed Dr. Fate walking towards her. Even thou his shiny golden helmet covers his who face she could tell he was looking at her in concern.

Dr. Fate: Diana. Why the long face?

Diana looked up at him and sighed.

Diana: It's a long story.

He began to think but then he had an idea.

Dr. Fate: I know. Why not come with me to The Tower of Fate to have tea with myself and Inza? The Tower is a place of peace and tranquility.

Diana looked up at him and gave a small smile.

Diana: I think I'll take you up on that offer. Is today alright?

Dr. Fate: Its fine. Come with me.

She took his hand as he performed a teleportation spell. Then they disappeared from the Watchtower and reappeared in another dimension.

* * *

In that dimension stood a tall tower that was as tall as the Washington Monument.

Dr Fate extended his hand out towards the tower in a leading manner.

Dr. Fate: Ladies first.

She nodded and walked inside first then Fate. When the door shut they stood on a round rug which then rose up and went up like an express elevator up to a floor that looked like a living room.

They stepped off the rug and Wonder Woman sat on a couch while Fate sat in an armchair. Then a woman with long black hair walked in with a tea set on a tray. She sat in down on the coffee table between the arm-chair and the sofa.

Dr. Fate: Thank you Inza.

Inza: Of course. Hello Wonder Woman. (Looks around the room) Where is Superman? I thought he was joining us this afternoon.

Dr. Fate: He will be. Just a moment.

He then snapped his fingers and another portal appeared. The next second or so Superman walked through it.

Superman: Thanks Fate. (Turns around and sees Diana) Diana? I didn't know you were going to be here.

Diana: Last minute. Care for some tea.

She held out a cup to him as he sat down and took it.

Diana: What brings you here this afternoon?

Superman: I'm worried about a fellow colleague of ours

Diana: J'onn?

Superman: You noticed too?

Diana: Of course I've noticed. He's depressed and miserable.

Dr. Fate: Any idea why?

Superman: No clue. He has been like this since we got back from a mission not too long ago.

Dr. Fate: What happened on the mission?

Diana: Its like this... myself, Superman, Green Lantern, Batman, Flash, and J'onn were on a mission in our opposite dimension earth to stop...in a weird way ourselves from destroying all earth dimensions.

Dr. Fate: I see. So you traveled to our opposite dimension. How did it start?

Superman: Well their dimension's Lex Luthor came to our dimension to ask us for our help. It took a little time for us to decide but we decided to help him. So we went into their dimension and fought against our counterparts. It was like they were almost stronger than us. And the people there were afraid of them so they partically let them walk all over them. Even the president. He was not too happy about us even being there. The only person who believed there was still hope was his daughter.

Diana: Her power over words astounded me. She may not fight like an Amazon but she is a true warrior none the less. She wasn't even afraid of them.

Dr. Fate: I see. Go on.

All three heroes took a sip of their still hot tea.

Superman: So we went over to Lex's hideout and we plotted a strategy that required to knock down their soldiers in order to stop their supply routes. Later on we fought them again and we barely made it out alive. But they lost their Earth Headquarters in the process. So they had no choice but to go to their moon base headquarters.

Diana: Turns out they needed a specific item to complete a bomb that Owlman, Batman's evil counterpart was building. Turns out Lex hid it back in our dimension and Superwoman, my evil counterpart traveled here and took it back to Owlman to complete the bomb.

Dr. Fate: What was this bomb made for?

Superman: To destroy the world.

Diana: But the thing is that Owlman wasn't planning on using the bomb in his dimension but on Earth Prime.

Dr. Fate: The original Earth before choices were made.

Superman: Correct. Owlman teleported the bomb there but Batman followed him and stopped him.

Diana: After that Batman found a way to alter the timestream into letting Luthor's friends that were lost in battle come back to life. They still remembered everything but their injuries were healed. We thought that if our Earth could have a Justice League to protect them, why shouldn't they?

(I altered the original movie ending a little so things can be even in both opposing dimensions.)

Dr. Fate: I can understand that. I mean Luthor can't protect the world on his own.

Superman: Agreed. Anyway we said our goodbyes and left. And he has been so sad ever since. I'm worried about him.

Diana: So am I.

Dr. Fate: According to your story it seems that it started after this mission. Could that be what's bothering him?

Superman: I don't see how? We fought evil together for a long time.

Dr. Fate: (Looking toward Diana) Diana? Do you know why?

Diana sighed and nodded.

Superman turned to her.

Superman: Tell us.

Diana: (Sigh) While on the mission...he found love again.

Superman's eyes widened.

Superman: Love? But according to him his family is dead.

Diana: True but he found love again. But this time it was stronger than before.

Dr. Fate: Stronger how?

Diane thought about it for a moment.

Diane: I believe he said that they were "Attuned" with one another?

Dr. Fate and Superman: Atuned?

She nodded.

Dr. Fate: I have heard of this connection. Its when two people's minds are synced to a higher degree than a regular telepathic connection.

Diana: He had the choice to stay with her but he chose to come back with us to keep his promise to protect his new home. (Sigh)

Superman took his time to absorb this new information.

Superman: He never said...

Diana: You know how J'onn is. He is a private guy. I only know this because I was with him when they shared their first and last kiss together. It was a sweet yet a sad sight to see. I just wish we could find a way to get them together again.

Dr. Fate stood up and looked to them.

Dr. Fate: Follow me. I might have a solution.

The heroes turned to each other.


	2. Chapter 1-Part 2

~Chapter 1-Part 2~

(Sorry for it being so short)

Dr. Fate stood up and went to his study in the next room over. The two heroes followed him. He was reading a golden spell book.

Diana: What are you doing?

Dr. Fate: You said that their connection is strong correct?

Diana: Yes why?

Dr. Fate: There may be a way to do that.

Superman: Really?

Dr. Fate: Yes but this is tricky business. It will come with a great consequence.

Superman: Such as?

Dr. Fate: Well that depends on fate. (No pun intending)

Diana: What are you going to do?

Then he went off to another room which was the incantation room. Again the heroes followed him. With the flick of his wrist three large cauldrons appeared and one by one ingredients floated into the room and poured themselves into the two pots on the end. After that they mixed themselves until the potion turned a violet red.

Superman: What are you about to do?

Dr. Fate: Well, this spell I'm going to do is called a Destiny Spell.

Diana: Destiny Spell?

Dr. Fate: Its a spell that intertwines two people's fates into one destiny. This spell is usually unstable however the only way it will stabilize is if the people have a connection. If what you said about them is true then the spell will work without fail. Are you sure you want to do this?

Superman and Wonder Woman looked at one another.

Diana: We are doing this for J'onn.

He nodded.

Superman: For J'onn. (Looking to Dr. Fate) Do it.

Dr. Fate: Alright.

He waved his hands and the pot on the left showed an image of J'onn still sitting in the same place Diana left him.

Dr. Fate: I need the name of the woman he has a connection with.

Diana: Rose Wilson.

Dr. Fate nodded and violet smoke rose from the cauldron that showed J'onn's face and traveled to the other couldren that was full of ingredients. After a minute an image appeared and it was indeed Rose Wilson. The same one the heroes met in the other dimension. She was in her room at The White House in tears, crying.

Superman: That's her.

Diane: Oh dear. She is just as broken up as he is. Do it Fate!

The two cauldrons then rose up and they pour into the center caldren as Dr. Fate chanted magic words. When the center cauldron was full the liquid turned orange and another image came up and it showed J'onn holding Rose in a loving embrace. Diana and Superman smiled.

Diana: Is that their fate?

Dr. Fate: Yes. This is what it will build onto.

He then raised his arms once more and the liquid rose with them and then it turned to vapor and then it spreaded out and traveled.

Diana: So what will happen?

Dr. Fate: It is going to take a few hours for the spell to fully spread out but it will work itself out in its on way.

Superman: Leave it to Fate to work its magic?

Dr. Fate: Exactly. By the way, no one will know about fate has changed itself.

Superman: So basically it would be like Rose never existed in the other dimension and no one will know that but us.

Dr. Fate: Correct Superman. Now I believe it is time for you to go. Your colleagues are asking for you.

He made a portal for them to go home.

Diana: Fate. Thank you.

He nodded and both heroes returned home.


End file.
